Drive System
The Drive System is Android 17's main form of offense. It consists of a majority of his special moves. The Drive System is a form of Rekka, a term used to describe an attack which has various follow ups, or simply an attack with multiple sections which can be customized. Other examples of this in Dragon Ball FighterZ would be Vegeta (SSGSS)'s Super Dash Kick, Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist, as well as Tien's Volleyball Fist. The way this attack is structured is quite complicated, and will be broken down into sections about each possible option. Starting the Drive System There are two special moves that can begin this technique. Each one has three different variants, (light, medium, and heavy) therefore a Drive combo can be started in six different ways. The two special moves are Accel Driver And Finish Driver. Accel Driver is by default bound to quarter-circle forward (236) and light, medium, or heavy attack. Android 17 will rush forward and simply begin to strike his opponent. The light variant travels the least distance and starts up quickest. The medium variant travels quite far and starts up slightly slower. The heavy variant will cause Android 17 to continue to rush forward until he reaches the opponent. He will pass by them and strike them from the back. This cross up will happen regardless of the distance between the foe and Android 17. Finish Driver is by default bound to quarter-circle back (214) and light, medium, or heavy attack. The difference between Accel Driver and Finish Driver is that instead of simply rushing forwards, Android 17 will take a step back before rushing the foe. The length of the distance he retreats before returning varies with each version. The light goes the shortest distance, the medium goes farther, and the heavy variant goes roughly the same distance, but like Accel Driver, will cause 17 to cross past the opponent before striking. Both of these moves can only be performed on the ground. Follow Ups After the initial hit, whether it is blocked or not, 17 can continue the chain with a myriad of options. Second Gear: Pressing either light or medium attack will cause 17 to simply continue by striking the opponent again. This move does not hit low or overhead, but it is quite quick. Low Gear: Pressing down and either light or medium attack will cause 17 to sweep at the foe's legs. This counts as a low hitting attack and must be blocked crouching. Top Gear: Pressing forward and either light or medium attack will cause 17 to jump and attempt to elbow the opponent from above. This move counts as an overhead and must be blocked standing. Reverse Gear: Pressing back and either special or heavy attack will cause two different follow ups. Special attack will cause 17 to jump, as if about to execute Top Gear, but instead quickly fall back to the ground, faking the opponent out. Hitting heavy attack will cause 17 to put up a barrier, which if attacked, will cause a counter hit. Any attack to the barrier will cause 17 to gain a considerable amount of ki meter charge. Pressing heavy attack without any directional input will cause 17 to use the barrier from Reverse Gear, however, he will blast the opponent even if no attempt to attack him is made. This costs 1 ki meter. Power Charge: Pressing down twice in rapid succession and then pressing special attack will cause 17 to charge up energy in both hands. This move will perform Power Blitz when tried again. Power Blitz: After using Power Charge, the same input will cause 17 to jump into the air and throw two homing projectiles at the foe. Any of these moves can be canceled into either Finish Driver or Accel Driver to continue the chain, although it does give the opponent a chance to escape. These attacks can also be cancelled into a Super Attack or into the move Acrobatic Assault. Technical Information: Trivia While Frieza previously had the most unique attacks in the game (At 29), Android 17 now takes his throne with 33 different possible attacks. Category:Techniques Category:Physical Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Movement Techniques Category:Melee Attacks Category:Special Moves Category:Projectile Category:Attacks With Follow-Ups Category:Android 17 Category:Attacks That Can Be Cancelled